Drugged Confession
by Silver Sentinel
Summary: After getting hurt in battle Tanya has to patch up Wildwing. But under the influence of pain meds, the white drake ends up admitting some shocking information


**Author's Note: ****Here's a small story that i have been working on the side. I know you all are waiting for the next chapter of "Winter Games" but i'm almost done with that. This is something I wanted to do which is the beginning of a bigger story I have planned. Enjoy.**

The door to the med bay opened as Tanya rushed into the room, heading for the nearest Medicom to get it ready. Right behind Grin then entered, carrying Wildwing bridal style. The White drake groaning as a bit of blood and ruffled up feathers could be seen on the back of his head. He's also clutching his side, where a bloodied towel were pressed up against an open wound.

"Ok, lay him down!" Tanya hastily instructed the burly duck.

Grin nodded as he moved over to the bed and laid the injured duck down, making sure to put him down on his uninjured side.

Things went wrong during an attack that Dragaunus had launched, which they had responded to.

* * *

><p>Lasers flew through the air and echoed through a local museum as the ducks and Saurians engaged each other in battle. The building deprived of pedestrians since it was way passed closing time, so the only thing the ducks had to worry about is destruction of property.<p>

The seven ducks took cover behind the support beams of the above balcony, two at each one.

"I count at least ten drones!" Mallory shouted, cocking her puck launcher.

"And the other three?" Wildwing asked, readying his wrist launcher.

"Second floor!"

Nodding the team leader carefully peaked around the pillar, noting the Drone's positions and then looking up above, and indeed Siege, Wraith and Chameleon, looking smug as they watched the battle.

"_Another night on the job," _Wildwing sighed.

Things were going fine for the ducks a while ago. They all agreed to have a movie night, and Nosedive happened to have picked the movie, which turned out to be a horror flick his friends suggested; saying that it was one of the scariest films ever made. Initially the others didn't really believe in it; since all the things they been through, what could scare them?

But they were wrong. And the movie, "The Exorcist".

Half way into the film everyone was tense, for a movie as old as this one some of the special effects were getting to them. They all jumped when the girl made her head turn in a complete circle. By the time the exorcism part was about to show, everyone was at the point that if one surprising part came up that someone would scream.

Unfortunately that part came in the blaring of Drake One. Nosedive ended up screaming once the loud beep made itself know, earning surprised glances from his team. Once they realized what was going on they were more than relieved to head out.

Right now Dragaunus' minions were after something, what it was they didn't know.

Everyone waited till Wildwing gave the signal to attack, the white mallard waiting for the laser barrage to die down. After a few seconds the desired action had come.

"Now!" they all bolted from behind the pillar and started to fire back. The drones backed up as a few shots connected, making a couple explode on the spot.

Duke's only eye looked up and saw the three main Saurians splitting up, "They're heading in separate directions!"

"Canard, Mallory, you're with me!" Wildwing called out as the three then made their way towards the stairs, making sure to dodge the incoming fire and then rushing up to the second floor.

"Split up!" Canard said as the three separated and pursued a separate target.

Wildwing found himself in a narrow hall, rushing down as he heard heavy footsteps ahead of him. He neared his target and as he rounded the corner he jumped forward and collided with Siege. Both of them fell and then rolled onto the floor.

The white mallard pulled his fist back to strike but ended up being kicked off. Thankfully his armor absorbed the blow. Rolling back to his feet Wildwing had enough time to pull up his energy shield as Siege fired his laser rifle at him.

Rushing forward he managed to bash him with the shield, knocking the weapon out of the lizard's hands and pushing him into the wall. Deactivating the shield Wildwing then delivered a hard blow to the gut, causing Siege to grunt in pain.

Managing to recover quickly Siege then grabbed the white drake by the arms and threw him a few yards.

"Agh," he cried out as he hit the ground, but ignored the pain and got back to his feet.

It was then Wildwing stood stiff, a breath of air escaping him. A searing pain burning up at his left side. A few yards in front of him Siege smirked, a small blaster in hand. The dino had this weapon concealed and pulled it out during the struggle. Reacting quickly he managed to hit the drake right in the side, where he was unprotected from the armor.

"AGHH!" he cried out as both eyes shut from the pain, big mistake as it felt like a brick wall bashed into him.

Wildwing flew back and hit something solid, which dazed him. Senses disoriented Wildwing struggled to regain his bearings. Slowly he tried to get back to his feet, head hanging the white drake then felt something hard hit his head, then shattering all around him.

"Wing!" Nosedive called out, managing to catch up with his brother. He arrived just to see Siege hit his brother on the back of the head with a glass display case. The teen watched as his brother fell face down on the ground.

Raising his puck blaster up he fired rapidly, causing the dino saurian to run for cover. Nosedive kept firing until he saw Siege teleport out of there, a sigh of relief coming out of him, but then remember his brother. "Wing!"

The blond then ran over to his brother's side, and thankfully he was still conscious. "Oooohhh…my head," Wildwing groaned as he tried to get up.

"You're bleeding!" Nosedive's breathing quicken as he saw the oozing liquid. "And you got shot!"

Reacting the eldest then reach behind his head but then hissed as his hand made contact with the wound. But his other hand clutched his wounded side as blood started to seep out.

"Wildwing!" Canard called out as he and the others came to his side.

"Sit him up!" Tanya immediately instructed as she saw his condition.

With some help from his brother and best friend the white drake groaned as his body was moved into sitting position, head hanging as his body slumped.

"He got shot," Nosedive quickly responded

The blond female then kneeled down and carefully looked at the wound, but had trouble since Wildwing wouldn't stop covering it. But she could see the blood coming out.

"Here," Duke called out, holding out a small towel. No one questioned why he had it as the blond medic took it and removed the hand before pressing the towel against the wound, making Wildwing hiss.

"We need to get him back to the Pond now!"

* * *

><p>Now they were all back and Tanya is tending to Wildwing's wounds. Once in the Migrator she managed to assess the damage he had. She ran a small test to see if he had a concussion and thankfully he didn't have one. Nosedive told her of the glass box hitting him and then checked the back of his head. There were a few glass shards embedded into his feathers and there is a small wound.<p>

Thankfully the feathers managed to clot up and stopped the bleeding. Then she looked at the wound at his side. Apparently the laser that hit him sliced the skin opened, and burned some of the feathers. The bleeding stopped but the cut is too big for it to heal on its own, so she needed to stich it up.

"Is he going to be ok?" Nosedive asked in concern, standing by his brother's side.

"He'll be fine once I p…p…pa…fix him up," she responded, causing the others to relax.

"He's going to be hurting tomorrow," Duke responded with crossed arms. He knew from experience that wounds that bad would be very sore the next few days.

"I can hear you," Wildwing groaned, trying his best to stay awake.

"Try not to talk, or move around as much," Tanya told him as she went to some cabinets and took out some items. Some sutures, needle, peroxide, and bandages.

"You should follow her advice," Canard said.

"As if I wanted to," the white drake muttered, but ended up grunting in pain as he shifted his body to make it comfortable.

Tanya then opened a drawl and pulled out an empty capped syringe. "Nosedive can you look in the cabinet next to you and pull out the small bottle that has clear liquid in it?"

"Uh…sure," the blond teen responded as he turned and kneeled down and opened the cabinet. An eye rose as he found a small video camera inside there. "Uh Tanya, why is there a camera in here?" he reached in and pulled it out.

The blond female turned and saw the device, "Oh, I was recording some experiments and forgot I left it there, the bottle should be behind there."

Placing it on the table top Nosedive then looked back in the cabinet and saw the desired item. Reaching in he pulled it out, then looked at the label as he walked back over to Tanya. "Morphine?"

Wildwing's eyes widen as he looked at Tanya with a slight ajar beak, "Tanya…please tell me Dive's got the wrong bottle?"

The blond sighed at the statement as she placed the medical items on a tray and then placed them on a table next to the medicom. "Sorry Wildwing, but you're going to be in a lot of pain and I only want to dull it."

"You know how I feel about this," the same expression held, but still didn't move. Wildwing didn't liked to be drugged at all. He didn't liked the feeling of helplessness he felt when the medication kicked in. Making him feeling all woozy, weak, and worst of all, making him drowsy.

"Once again I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to remove your armor and take down your clothing so I can get closer to the wound. Then I'm going to need to pluck the feathers around it, which would only get in the way."

Everyone winced once she said she had to pluck the feathers. To some it may not seem like much, but to them plucking a feather is equivalent of a human ripping off living skin, it hurt and it hurt bad.

"Plus," She continued. "I have to st…st…sti…sew the skin back together, also I have to check your head for any glass shards that are stuck."

Wildwing laid there to contemplate what he was told. Once again he didn't like being drugged, but with the pain he was in and all the things Tanya listed off, this would be a welcomed relief. Sighing, he knew what had to be done, "Just make it quick."

"Ok, Grin, I need you to take off his wrist launcher," She ordered, taking the syringe and jar of morphine.

"I shall do what I am asked," the burly duck coolly responded as he moved to his leader's side and took his arm into his hands. Carefully he unbuckled the locks and slowly removed the launcher, baring his arm.

Tanya primed the needled and watched some of the liquid squirted out. Placing it down for a seconds she then moved his arm a bit and rolled up the sleeve, revealing his pure white feathered arm. She found a vein and cleaned the area before injecting the needle, causing Wildwing to wince.

"There…just wait a minute or two for it to take effect before we continue," Tanya pulled the needle out and placed it back on the tray.

"Thanks…" his eyes rolled, feeling the substance coursing through him. Currently his breathing seemed a bit labored as he tried to suppress the pain, but after a minute or two, it calmed as his body then relaxed. His vision started to get hazy as all the pain he felt slowly left him.

"I think it's working already," a voice echoed in his mind.

"How can you tell?" Another voice asked.

Wildwing then turned his head to find the source of the voice, but ended up looking at the overhead lights. A goofy grin appeared on his beak. "Pretty lights…"

Everyone's beak dropped slightly as they heard what their leader said. "Wh…what did he say?" Mallory was the first to ask.

"I think he said the lights were pretty."

"That's another thing, this particular medicine makings someone go into a delusional state," Tanya responded.

"And that means?" Nosedive asked.

"He's high."

"Off of meds?" Mallory asked in surprise.

"Yup."

"Am I on an elevator? Why are the walls moving?" Wildwing suddenly said, catching everyone's attention.

That caused a few chuckles to come out of everyone.

"The walls are moving?" Nosedive asked.

"Apparently," Duke responded.

"Hey…one eyed willy…what are you doing here?" Wildwing said to Duke, which caused everyone to burst out laughing, except for the one eyed duck. "I thought you were lost at sea."

"Wow this is funny!" Nosedive laughed with everyone else.

"Before this gets any further, can you help me take off his armor," Tanya interrupted them. As much as they didn't want to they complied and helped take the armor off.

Wildwing felt himself being moved and watched as his armor slowly was being taken off. The same goofy grin on his beak, "Hey, at least pay me before taking my clothes off."

They all tried to hold in their laughter, which interfered in their work.

"Oh man, this is too good to ignore," Duke responded as he took off the other wrist launcher.

"I know what you mean, when do you see Wing like this?" Nosedive commented as he and Grin gook off his shoulder armor before taking the rest off, leaving him in his green leotard.

Hearing Nosedive's voice called the white drake to look at his brother, both eyes squinting. "Is that Kelly Slater?"

That caused another round of laughter from everyone.

"No it's Nosedive, your brother," the teen said.

"I have a brother?"

"Yes you do," the teen shook his head.

"Oh yeah…I remember…Nosedive…" he chuckled as he looked back up at the lights. "You didn't stop sucking your thumb till you were eight."

"What?!" they all burst out in surprise, which caused the kid to turn red, even with his feathers.

"Uh…no, he's lying!" Nosedive frantically tried to cover up.

"I wouldn't count on it," Tanya responded as she ripped the leotard wider so it wouldn't get in the way, then started to pluck the feathers up. Apparently Wildwing didn't feel anything, thanks to the meds. "I read that humans in this co…con…con…state can't help but mutter the truth."

"So it seems it true then little friend," Grin responded, smirk on his beak.

"Hey Wildwing," Canard said as he moved closer to his friend's side. "What else did Nosedive do?"

"You don't have to answer that Wing," the teen nervously responded.

"Good ole Nosedive…had so many secrets…like he promise me not to mention how he caught Canard in district six looking at-Mmph!" Canard's eyes widen as he clamped his hands around Wildwing's beak.

"Ok never mind that!" Canard responded.

"District six? Isn't that where I used to live? And why-" Mallory spoke but was cut off.

"He's making up stuff!"

"As much as you all are loving this I have to ask you all to leave so I can work," Tanya said, plucking the last feather, leaving a clean and smooth area around the wound. Then she proceeded to wipe the wound with peroxide.

They all looked at one another then nodded. Making sure he wasn't going to say anything Canard took his hands off his friend's beak, glad as nothing else was said. They all then made their way to the door.

"Canard's a peeper!" Wildwing laughed, making the tan duck stop dead in his tracks.

"Oh really?" Mallory frowned, the lines finally connecting. "Mind sharing more?"

"Uh…no!" he then rushed out, Mallory hot on his heels.

"Oh I got to see how this ends," Duke couldn't help but follow.

"Ok, Tanya please tell us when you're done," Nosedive asked.

"Sure," She nodded as she threated the needle.

"Can Kelly Slater stay?" Wildwing asked.

"No..i'm…oh what's the point," Nosedive shook his head knowing trying to corrected his drugged brother wasn't going to work.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Tanya said.

"But I'm a huge fan!" The white drake responded.

That caused the techno duck to shake her head, "Oh fine, Kelly Slater can stay."

"Hey!" Nosedive commented, not liking how she referred him to that name.

"I will keep you updated on our friend's situation," Grin said as he walked out.

Nosedive then walked over to the medicom and watched Tanya work, "Anything I can do to help?"

"Just talk to your brother," She said as she pierced his skin with the suture.

"Ow…I didn't asked to get a piercing," Wildwing said.

"Uh…yeah you did, you just forgot," Nosedive lied, a funny thought appearing in his head and he wanted to try it out.

"Really? Am I having a one of those mid-life crisis things those humans are talking about?"

A smile appear on the teen's beak, "Yeah…you found a grey feather the other day and nearly had a breakdown because of it."

Wildwing slumped on the bed, "I hate getting old."

"Nosedive stop lying to him," Tanya commented as she continued to close the wound.

"But this is fun!"

"Just knock it off," Tanya said as she finished closing the wound.

Just then Wildwing's eyes closed as his body relaxed.

"Doesn't matter anymore, I think he fell asleep," the teen responded in disappointment.

"Good, this make things easier," She responded as she pressed a bandage around to wound. "There this should be fine for now." She then looked down at her supplies and noticed they were low, making her sigh in frustration. "I have to go and restock, can you at least keep an eye on him?"

"Sure, not like he's not going to do anything else."

"Thanks," She responded, making her way to the door and exiting.

Now being left alone Nosedive then pulled up a chair next to his brother's bed and sat. "Now…what to do?"

"ooohhh," Wildwing groaned.

"Wing?" the teen suddenly alerted, surprised at the fact that he could be awake already.

Both of Wildwing's eyes opened, his vision blurry for a second. Soon a figure was in his vision, and the first clear image he saw is blond hair. "Tanya?"

"What? No it's Nosedive."

That didn't seem to register with the white drake, "Oh Tanya…you're so caring to us all."

"I'm not Tanya," Nosedive protested once more.

"We're alike you know…we both have huge responsibilities on our shoulders…and yet there's no one to help us with it," his drowsy voice said, looking up at the light.

An eye rose on Nosedive's face as he heard this, for some reason he didn't want to protest anymore. This seemed like something worth listening. "What do you mean?"

"Yet out of all of us…you have the most weight on your shoulders…not only do you develop the tech we use in our fights but you're the only medic we have. It's on your shoulders to heal us when we're hurt, and if something goes wrong…I don't even want to imagine the feeling."

Red flags went off in Nosedive's mind, he knew this is important but what does it all mean? Hopefully his brother continues to talk, which happened.

"I've come to care about all the things you done…and over time I'm come to admire you in a new light…not just for all the tech you make…but rather for the caring heart behind all that. You're smart…funny…and I find that stutter of yours cute."

"What!?" Nosedive's beak dropped as he heard that. "Wing…do you have a…a…"

"Such a pretty face…cute look on your beak…soft hair…I care for you so much."

That more than confirmed Nosedive's assumption, which still shocked the teen big time.

"Do you feel the same for me Tanya?" He asked, looking at his brother, still thinking he's the blond female. Suddenly he felt his eyes getting heavy.

"Wing…do you really like…uh…" he didn't get a chance to finish as he watch both of his brother's eyes close, then a few seconds later a soft snoring was heard.

Nosedive still couldn't believe what he heard, and was still reeling from it.

"How is he?" Tanya's voice suddenly spoke up, surprising Nosedive.

"Uh…what?" he quickly turned to face her.

Tanya walked back in, carrying a few boxes of supplies. "Did anything happen?"

"Oh he woke up for a bit," just then his eyes widen at what he said.

"Oh…did he say anything else?" She placed the items down on the tray.

"Uh…nothing much…just something about goat people and how they are kidnapping people," he chuckled nervously, effectively coming up with a cover story.

"Really?" She had a surprise look.

"Oh yes…big surprise."

"It is," her head shook as she took the tweezers and moved to his head, now going to search for broken shards.

Nearly twenty minutes later Tanya finished wrapping Wildwing's head with a bandage. She had found four glass shards in his feathers, which took long to take out. She cleaned the wound and wrapped it up and was glad it was done.

"There, he should be fine now," Tanya blew a sigh of relief, twisting her body to stretch it out. "After some rest he should be good."

Nosedive was barely listening to her, he was still thinking back to what his brother had said. All those words to Tanya, about how he admired her and found parts of her cute. Did his brother have a thing for Tanya?

"Nosedive?"

"What?" he was knocked out of his train of thought.

"I need to go use the bathroom, mind keeping an eye on him till I get back again?"

"Oh sure, no problem."

"Thanks," She responded as she exiting the room, causing the teen to let out a huge sigh.

"Boy…this is one to remember…if only I could remember it," he turned, but then froze. He ended up eyeing the camera he put on the cabinet not too far away, which was pointed at his brother. A grin appeared on his beak as he realized the red light was on and it was pointed in his brother's direction, having a clear view of him. The teen smiled, this could prove interesting indeed.

_**A/N: Hope you like, I tried to make this funny. I hope you all know where I was going with this one. This is a set up for a bigger story i'm working on. If you want more information feel free to PM me. Till next time.**_


End file.
